wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of species in Wild Kratts
This is a list of species seen in Wild Kratts. Amphibians American Toad.PNG|American toad (Anaxyrus americanus) Green Pond Frog AM.PNG|Green pond frog (Euphlyctis hexadactylus) American Bullfrog AM.PNG|American bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) Olm.png|Olm (Proteus anguinus) Fire Salamander AM.PNG|Fire salamander (Salamandra salamandra) Birds 66AD90ED-1F27-423E-AB1E-D1F9CBDF2646.png|American flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) American kestrel.PNG|American kestrel (Falco sparverius) American Robin AM.PNG|American robin (Turdus migratorius) AntarcticPetrel.png|Antarctic petrel (Thalassoica antarctica) Atlantic Puffin.JPG|Atlantic puffin (Fratercula arctica) Bald Eagle.PNG|Bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) Black-capped_Chickadees.png|Black-capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) Blue Jay AN.PNG|Blue jay (Cyanocitta cristata) Brown-headed Cowbird AM.PNG|Brown-headed cowbird (Molothrus ater) Pelican.png|Brown pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) Brown Thrasher.png|Brown thrasher (Toxostoma rufum) Bufflehead AM.PNG|Bufflehead (Bucephala albeola) Burrowing Owl.png|Burrowing owl (Athene cunicularia) Canada Goose AN.PNG|Canada goose (Branta canadensis) Raven.PNG|Northern raven (Corvus corax principalis) SerpentEagle.jpeg.png|Crested serpent eagle (Spilornis cheela) Dodo.bird.wildkratts02.PNG|Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (extinct) ChantingGoshawk.jpeg.png|Eastern chanting goshawk (Melierax poliopterus) Eastern Screech Owl.png|Eastern screech owl (Megascops asio) Wild.kratts.elfis.PNG|Elf owl (Micrathene whitneyi) EmeraldChinnedHummingbird.jpg|Emerald-chinned hummingbird (Abeillia abeillei) EmperorPenguin.png|Emperor penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) Golden Eagle.png|Golden eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) Golden Pheasants AM.PNG|Golden pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) Blue Beaky 2.PNG|Great blue heron (Ardea herodias) Flamingo standing on cloaked tortuga.PNG|Greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) HoneyGuide.jpeg.png|Greater honeyguide (Indicator indicator) Roadrunner.png|Greater roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) Green Heron.png|Green heron (Butorides virescens) GreenBreastedMangoHummingbird.jpg|Green-breasted mango (Anthracothorax prevostii) GuiananTrogon.png|Guianan trogon (Trogon viridis) Harris's Hawk.png|Harris's hawk (Parabuteo Unicinctus) Harpy Eagle.png|Harpy eagle (Harpia harpyja) Helmeted Guineafowl.png|Helmeted guineafowl (Numida meleagris) Indian peafowl.PNG|Indian peafowl (Pavo cristatus) King Vulture.png|King vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) LaughingGull.jpeg.png|Laughing gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) Laughing Kookaburra AN.PNG|Laughing kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) Lawes'sParotia.jpeg.png|Lawes's parotia (Parotia lawesii) Prairie Chicken.jpeg.png|Lesser prairie chicken (Tympanuchus pallidicinctus) LoggerheadShrike.jpg|Loggerhead shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) Marabou Stork.PNG|Marabou stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) Martial Eagle AM.PNG|Martial eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) Northern Goshawk AN.PNG|Northern goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) Osprey.jpeg.png|Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) Peregrine Falcon.png|Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) Rainforest.eagle..PNG|Philippine eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) Pileated Woodpecker.png|Pileated woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) Prairie Falcon AN.PNG|Prairie falcon (Falco mexcanus) Screenshot at Apr 27 13-54-58.png|Purple martin (Progne subis) RaggianaBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Raggiana bird-of-paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) Red-Billed Oxpecker.PNG|Red-billed oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) Rock Pigeons.png|Rock pigeon (Columba livia) Scarlet Macaw.png|Scarlet macaw (Ara macao) Stomp-Wk.PNG|Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) Frosty 2.JPG|Snowy owl (Bubo scandiacus) SouthAfricanShellduck.jpeg.png|South African shelduck (Tadorna cana) SpottedEagleOwl.jpeg.png|Spotted eagle-owl (Bubo africanus) Sulphur-crested cockatoo AN.PNG|Sulphur-crested cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) SuperbBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Superb bird-of-paradise (Lophorina superba) TreeSwallow.jpeg.png|Tree swallow (Tachycineta bicolor) Turkey Vulture.png|Turkey vulture (Cathartes aura) Wedge-tailed Eagle AN.PNG|Wedge-tailed eagle (Aquila audax) White-Headed Vulture.PNG|White-headed vulture (Trigonoceps occipitalis) Wild Turkey animation.PNG|Wild turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) Wood Duck AM.PNG|Wood duck (Aix sponsa) Fish Alligator Gar.png|Alligator gar (Atractosteus spatula) AntarcticSilverfish.png|Antarctic Silvefish (Pleuragramma Antarcticum) Atka Mackerel.png|Atka Mackerel (Pleurogrammus Monopterygius) Atlantic Blue Marlin.png|Atlantic blue marlin (Makaira nigricans) Flying Fish.png|Atlantic flying fish (Cheilopogon melanurus) Barred Sand Bass.png|Atlantic cod (Gadus morhua) Goliath Grouper.png|Atlantic goliath grouper (Epinephelus itajara) Leaping Sailfish.png|Atlantic sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) Crazy eyes.JPG|Barreleye (Opisthoproctus soleatus) Archerfish.png|Banded archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) Black Dragonfish.PNG|Black Dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) Bluegill.jpg|Bluegill (Lepomis macrochirus) BluestreakCleanerWrase.jpeg.png|Bluestreak cleaner wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) Bull Shark.png|Bull shark (Carcharhinus leucas) Eastern Mosquitofish.png|Eastern mosquitofish (Gambusia holbrooki) Electric Eel.JPG|Electric eel (Electrophorus electricus) European Pilchard.png|European pilchard (Sardina pilchardus) Eyed Flounder.png|Eyed flounder (Bothus ocellatus) Mullet.png|Flathead grey mullet (Mugil cephalus) Flying Gurnard.png|Flying gurnard (Dactylopterus volitans) Frigate Mackerel.png|Frigate tuna (Scomberomorus cavalla) Mudskipper.png|Giant mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) Giant Oceanic Manta Ray.png|Giant oceanic manta ray (Mobula birostris) Great Hammerhead.png|Great hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) Great White Shark-Wild Kratts.PNG|Great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) Moray Eel.png|Green moray (Gymnothorax funebris) Redbreast Sunfish AN.PNG|Redbreast sunfish (Lepomis auritus) Goblin Shark-0.PNG|Goblin shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) Gulf Menhaden.png|Gulf menhaden (Brevoortia patronus) Humpback Anglerfish.png|Humpback anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) Kelp Perch.png|Kelp perch (Brachyistius frenatus) Largemouth Bass AN.PNG|Largemouth bass (Micropterus salmoides) Longlure Frogfish AN.PNG|Longlure frogfish (Antennarius multiocellatus) Blowfish.jpg|Long-spine porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) Milletseed Butterflyfish Larva.png|Milletseed butterflyfish (larva) (Chaetodon miliaris) Northern Red Snapper.png|Northern red snapper (Lutjanus campechanus) Ocean Sunfish Larva.png|Ocean sunfish (larva) (Mola mola) Queen Parrotfish AN.PNG|Queen parrotfish (Scarus vetula) Wkanimals6.png|Rainbow trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) Red-bellied piranha.PNG|Red-bellied piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) Remora.png|Remora (Echeneis naucrates) SalmonShark.png|Salmon shark (Lamna ditropis) Slender Seahorse AN.PNG|Slender seahorse (Hippocampus reidi) Mako Shark.png|Shortfin mako shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) Smallmouth Bass AN.PNG|Smallmouth bass (Micropterus dolomieu) Sockeye Salmon.png|Sockeye salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) B19379FE-2E90-4DFE-B965-BF3EEAC2EA27.png|Southern stingray (Hypanus americanus) Swordfish.png|Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) Screenshot at Jul 08 11-32-19.png|Tiger shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) Yellowfin Tuna.png|Yellowfin tuna (Thunnus albacares) Invertebrates Achilles Morpho Ventral View.png|Achilles morpho (Morpho achilles) Barnacle.png|Acorn barnacle (Semibalanus balanoides) GiantEquatorialLandSnail.jpg|African giant snail (Lissachatina fulica) Beetle Grub.png|African rhinoceros beetle (larva) (Oryctes monoceros) American Brine Shrimp.png|American brine shrimp (Artemia franciscana) FigWasp.jpg|American fig wasp (Tetrapus americanus) GoldenOrbWeaverSpider.png|American golden silk orbweaver (Trichonephila clavipes) Wk1244.png|American lobster (Homarus americanum) Scorpion.png|Arizona bark scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) AsianLong-hornedBeetle.jpg|Asian long-horned beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) Malagasy Hoverfly.png|Band-eyed drone fly (Eristalinus taeniops) Stinkbug.jpeg.png|Bicolored stink bug (Agaeus bicolor) Blue Blowfly.png|Blue blowfly (Calliphora vicina) Screenshot at May 17 17-22-53.png|Blue crab (Callinectes sapidus) Blue Crayfish.png|Blue crayfish (Procambarus alleni) BlueDasherDragonfly.jpeg.png|Blue dasher (Pachydiplax longipennis) Mussel.png|Blue mussel (Mytilus edulis) Brown Dog Tick.png|Brown dog tick (Rhipicephalus sanguineus) Caribbean Hermit Crab.png|Caribbean hermit crab (Coenobita clypeatus) PhoturisFirefly.jpg|Changeable firefly (Photuris versicolor) ColossalSquid .jpg|Colossal squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Earthworm.png|Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) PhotinusFirefly.jpg|Eastern firefly (Photinus pyralis) Conehead Katydid.png|Garden katydid (Caedicia simplex) Common Garden Spider.png|Garden spider (Araneus diadematus) Starfish.png|Starfish (Asterias rubens) SunflowerSeaStar.PNG|Sunstar (Crossaster papposus) Limpet.png|Tortoise limpet (Testudinalia testudinalis) WaterFlea.jpg|Water flea (Daphnia pulex) Forest Leeches.png|Deceptive forest leech (Malagabdella fallax) Vent Shrimp AN.PNG|Vent shrimp (Rimicaris exoculata) Desert Pebble Praying Mantis.png|Desert pebble mantis (Eremiaphila zetterstedti) DogWhelk.png|Dog Whelk (Nucella Lapillus) Dumbo Octopus.png|Dumbo octopus (Grimpoteuthis '') Dusky Darkling Beetle.png|Dusky darkling beetle (''Eleodes obscurus) GreatEmeraldPondhawk.jpeg.png|Eastern pondhawk (Erythemis simplicicollis) Eastern Subterranean Termite.png|Eastern subterranean termite (Reticulitermes flavipes) Tiger Swallowtail Caterpilar.png|Eastern tiger swallowtail (caterpillar) (Papilio glaucus) PrayingMantis.jpg|European mantis (Mantis religiosa) Eyeless Shrimp.jpg|Eyeless shrimp (Rimicaris hybisae) Fall Field Cricket.png|Fall field cricket (Gryllus pennsylvanicus) Flame-tipped Jewel.png|Flame-tipped jewel (Chlorocypha flammea) Peppered Moth AN.PNG|Peppered moth (Biston betularia) Giant Isopod.png|Giant isopod (Bathynomus giganteus) Octopus.wildkratts.23.PNG|Giant Pacific octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) GiantTubeWorms.jpg|Giant tube worm (Riftia pachyptila) Dragonfly.jpeg.png|Globe skimmer (Pantala flavescens) Golden-headed Weevil.png|Golden-headed weevil (Compsus auricephalus) Goliath Birdeater.png|Goliath birdeater (Theraphosa blondi) Grooved brain coral.png|Grooved brain coral (Diploria labyrinthiformis) SlothMoth.png|Hahnel's sloth moth (Bradypodicola hahneli) Hercules Beetles.png|Hercules beetle (Dynastes hercules) Immortal Jellyfish.png|Immortal jellyfish (Turritopsis dohrnii) JumpingBeenMoth.png|Jumping bean moth (Cydia deshaisiana) Screen Shot 2015-06-17 at 2.44.27 PM.png|Large-headed amphipod (Hyperia macrocephala) Leafcutter Ant Workers and Soldiers.png|Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) Littergusa Krattorum.png|''Liturgusa krattorum'' Marine Hermit Crab.png|Marine hermit crab (Pagurus bernhardus) UroxysMite.png|Microcular sloth beetle (Uroxys microcularis) MonarchButterfly.jpg|Monarch butterfly (Danaus plexippus) Harvester Termite.png|Mozambique harvester termite (Hodotermes mossambicus) ArrowSquid.jpg|New Zealand arrow squid (Nototodarus sloanii) CrabSpider.jpeg.png|Northern crab spider (Mecaphesa asperata) Peanut-headBug .jpg|Peanut bug (Fulgora laternaria) Pioneer.png|Pioneer (Belenois aurota) Tree Tarantula.png|Purple tree tarantula (Avicularia purpurea) QueenConch.jpeg.png|Queen conch (Lobatus gigas) Starfish.jpeg.png|Red cushion sea star (Oreaster reticulatus) Fire Ants.png|Red imported fire ant (Solenopsis invicta) Red-legged Grasshopper.png|Red-legged grasshopper (Melanoplus femurrubrum) Remarkable Weevil.png|Remarkable weevil (Cholus insignis) SeaAnemone.png|Sea anemone (Actiniaria) Screenshot at Apr 27 14-15-25.png|Small minnow mayfly (Cloeon dipterum) GiantSquid.jpg|Giant squid (Architeuthis dux) Mosquito.jpeg.png|Southern house mosquito (Culex quinquefasciatus) Coral.png|Staghorn Coral (Acropora cervicornus) TubeSponge.png|Stove-pipe sponge (Aplysina archeri) Swift Peacock Swallowtail.png|Swift peacock swallowtail (Papilio peranthus) Macrotermes Termite.png|War-like termite (Macrotermes bellicosus) KingCrab.jpg|West Indian spider crab (Mithrax spinosissimus) EuropeanHoneybee.jpeg.png|Western honey bee (Apis mellifera) YetiCrab.jpg|Yeti crab (Kiwa hirsuta) Chinese Ant.png|Chinese ant Fruit Fly.png|Fruit fly (Drosophila melanogaster) Deep-sea Jellyfish.png|Atlantic sea nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) Clam.png|Clam Luna Moth.png|Chinese luna moth (Actias dubernardi) Parasitic Phorid Fly.png|Parasitic Phorid Fly (apocephalus borealis) Mammals Platypus1.jpg|Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) VirginiaOpossum.jpeg.png|Virginia opossum (Didelphis virginiana) Tasmanian.tiger.wildkratts.PNG|Tasmanian tiger (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (extinct) Tasmanian Devil.PNG|Tasmanian devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) Tiger Quoll AM.PNG|Tiger quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) Koala AN.PNG|Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) Red Kangaroo Male AN.PNG|Red kangaroo (Macropus rufus) Aardvark.PNG|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) TH 52.png|Lesser long-tailed shrew tenrec (Microgale Longicaudata) TH 83.png|Web-footed tenrec (Microgale Mergulus) TH 42.png|Mole-like rice tenrec (Oryzorictes hova) Hedgehog Tenrec.png|Lesser hedgehog tenrec (Echinops Telfairi) TH 58.png|Lowland streaked tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) African Bush Elephant.png|African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) Asian Elephant Bull.png|Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) Three-Toed Sloth AN.PNG|Brown-throated sloth (Bradypus variegatus) Mouse Lemur.png|Pygmy mouse lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) Aye Aye Wild Kratts.png|Aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) Wkanimals3.png|Diademed sifaka (Propithecus Diadema) Milne-Edwards' Sifaka.png|Milne-Edwards' sifaka (Propithecus edwardsi) Ms presedent.JPG|Verreaux's sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) Lemurs.png|Golden bamboo lemur (Hapalemur aureus) Ring Tail.PNG|Ring-tailed lemur (Lemur catta) Tarsier.png|Horsfield's tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) 53C32E8D-6152-4A7A-AB9A-418925EA4CBD.png|Pygmy marmoset (Cebuella Pygmaea) 40C169DF-114D-4147-A882-02559691A8F9.png|Common marmoset (Callithrix Jacchus) 8B402FFA-0CA8-4A5B-9E5F-AF836BF6AF88.png|Saddleback tamarin (Saguinus fuscicollis) Cotton-top Tamarin.png|Cotton-top tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) B58C0C54-DBBE-480F-98D5-37CA8A6839D8.png|Emperor tamarin (Saguinus imperator) C482A889-5BF4-466B-BA77-8781E263883D.png|Golden lion tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) Black-headed spider monkeys.JPG|Black-headed spider monkey (Ateles fusciceps) SpiderMonkey.jpg|Geoffroy's spider monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) GrayLangur.PNG|Southern plains gray langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) Golden Snub-nosed Monkey.png|Golden snub-nosed monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana roxellana) Proboscis Monkey.png|Proboscis monkey (Nasalis lavartus) Orang.PNG|Bornean orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) Pygmy Rabbit.png|Pygmy rabbit (Brachylagus idahoensis) 8721B84E-C94C-40A5-A4C8-047B5051C1D6.png|Eastern cottontail rabbit (Sylvilagus Floridanus) Hispid Hare.png|Hispid hare (Caprolagus hispidus) Screenshot at Apr 20 18-19-48.png|Antelope jackrabbit (Lepus alleni) Snowshoe Hare.png|Snowshoe hare (Lepus Americanus) Tumber.JPG|North American beaver (Castor canadensis) African Crested Porcupine.png|African crested porcupine (Hystrix Cristata) Indian Crested Porcupine.png|Indian crested porcupine (Hystrix indica) Meadow Vole AN.PNG|Meadow vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) Collard Lemming.png|Collared lemming (Dicrostonyx groenlandicus) Muskrat.png|Muskrat (Ondatra zibethicus) European hamster 2.PNG|European hamster (Cricetus cricetus) Golden hamster.PNG|Golden hamster(Mesocricetus auratus) Eastern Gray Squirrel AN.PNG|Eastern gray squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) Delmarva fox squirrel.PNG|Delmarva fox squirrel (Sciurus niger cinereus) Screenshot at Apr 23 16-58-54.png|Red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) Groundhog AM.PNG|Groundhog (Marmota monax) Ground Squirrel .png|Harris's antelope squirrel (Ammospermophilus harrisii) Black-tailed Prairie Dog AN.PNG|Black-tailed prairie dog (Cynomys Ludovicianus) European Hedgehog AM.PNG|European hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) MoonRat.jpeg.png|Moonrat (Echinosorex gymnura) StarNosedMole.jpg|Star-nosed mole (Condylura cristata) Sad Bats.png|Little brown bat (Myotis lucifugus) Common Vampire Bat.png|Vampire bat (Desmodus rotundus) Ground Pangolin.png|Ground pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) Chinese Pangolin.png|Chinese pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) Bengal Tiger AM.PNG|Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Siberian Tiger.png|Siberian tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) Male Lion.png|Lion (Panthera leo) Jaguar.jpg|Jaguar (Panthera onca) Indian Leopard.PNG|Indian leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) Snow Leopard.png|Snow leopard (Panthera uncia) Clouded Leopard.png|Clouded leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) Clouded Leopard.PNG|Sunda clouded leopard (Neofelis diardi) Screenshot at Apr 20 21-01-51.png|Serval (Leptailurus serval) Caracal.png|Caracal (Caracal caracal) FA8C177A-F39E-49E7-872C-D3A09E3D9828.png|Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) Screenshot_at_Apr_20_11-08-39.png|Margay (Leopardus wiedii) Eurasian Lynx AN.PNG|Eurasian lynx (Lynx lynx) North American Lynx.JPG|Canada lynx (Lynx canadensis) Bobcat AN.PNG|Bobcat (Lynx rufus) Cheetah.png|Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) Screenshot at Apr 24 20-31-18.png|Cougar (Puma concolor) Panther.JPG|Florida panther (Puma concolor coryi) Screenshot at Apr 23 21-32-13.png|African wildcat (Felis lybica) Wkanimals2.png|Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Ring-tailedMongoose.png|Ring-tailed mongoose (Galidia elegans) Indian Mongoose.PNG|Indian gray mongoose (Herpestes Edwarsi) Aardwolf.PNG|Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) 0103SpottedHyena.png|Spotted hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Gray Wolf.PNG|Wolf (Canis lupus) Dingo AN.PNG|Dingo (Canis Dingo) Rufus.png|Domestic dog (Canis Lupus Familiaris) Arctic Wolf.png|Arctic wolf (Canis Lupus Arctos) Coyote AN.PNG|Coyote (Canis latrans) Ethiopian Wolf.png|Ethiopian wolf (Canis Simensis) Dhole AM.PNG| Dhole (Cuon aplinus) African Wild Dog.png|African wild dog (Lycaon Pictus) Bush Dog.png|Bush dog (Speothos Venaticus) Maned Wolf.png|Maned wolf (Chrysocyon Brachyurus) Bat-eared Fox AN.PNG|Bat-eared fox (Otocyon megalotis) Fennec Fox.png|Fennec fox (Vulpes Zerda) RedFox.jpeg.png|Red fox (Vulpes vulpes) GrizzlyBear.png|Grizzly bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) Polar Bear & Cub.png|Polar bear (Ursus maritimus) American Black Bear AN.PNG|American black bear (Ursus Americanus) Spirit JPG.JPG|Spirit bear (Ursus Americanus Kermodei) Sloth Bear.png|Sloth bear (Melursus ursinus) Giant Panda.png|Giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) Red Panda-0.png|Red panda (Ailurus fulgens) Skunked-Wild Kratts-33.PNG|Western spotted skunk (Spilogale Gracilis) AmericanBadger.png|American badger (Taxidea taxus) Honey Badger.png|Honey badger (Mellivora capensis) Pine Marten AM.PNG|American pine marten (Martes martes) SeaOtter.png|Sea otter (Enhydra lutris) Canadian_River_Otters.png|North American river otter (Lontra canadensis) Ermine (winter).png|Ermine (Mustela erminea) BtBFF 59.png|Black-footed ferret (Mustela nigripes) European Polecat.png|European polecat (Erinaceus europaeus) Raccoon Family.png|Raccoon (Procyon lotor) Kinkajou.jpg|Kinkajou (Potos flavus) LeopardSeal.png|Leopard seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) Steller Sea Lion.PNG|Steller sea lion (Eumetopias jubatus) Walrus AN.PNG|Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) Horse.png|Horse (Equus ferus caballus) Wild Ponies.png|Wild pony (Equus ferus caballus) Grant's Zebra.png|Grant's zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) Black Rhinoceros.png|Black Rhinoceros (Diceros Bicornis) Domestic Pig.png|Domestic pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) Warthog.PNG|Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) Pacer 2.JPG|Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) Giraffe1.JPG|Nubian giraffe (Giraffa Camelopardis Camelopardis) Moose AN.PNG|Moose (Alces alces) Screenshot at Apr 21 21-37-26.png|White-tailed deer (Odocoileus virginianus) Caribou.png|Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) Elk AN.PNG|Elk (Cervus canadensis) Sambar Deer.PNG|Sambar deer (Rusa unicolor) Greater Kudu AM.PNG|Greater kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) Water Buffalo.png|Water buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) American Bison.jpeg.png|American bison (Bison bison) Cow.png|American red brahman cow (Bos indicus) Thompson's Gazelle.png|Thomson's gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) Impala AM.PNG|Impala (Aepyceros melampus) Muskoxen.png|Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) Sheep.png|Domestic sheep (Ovis aries) Blue Wildebeest AN.PNG|Blue wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) Hippopotamus.PNG|Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibious) BowheadWhale.jpeg.png|Bowhead whale (Balaena mysticetus) Orcas.png|Orca (Orcinus orca) Bottlenose Dolphin.png|Bottlenose dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) Narwhal male.png|Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) Sperm Whale .png|Sperm whale (Physeter macrocephalus) Reptiles African Rock Python.PNG|Africa rock python (Python sebae) SoftshellTurtle.jpeg.png|African softshell turtle (Trionyx triunguis) Alligator.wildkratts.PNG|American alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Croc.JPG|American crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) BlackMamba.jpeg.png|Black mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) Brown Anole.png|Brown anole (Anolis sagrei) BrokesiaChameleon.png|Brown leaf chameleon (Brookesia superciliaris) Brown Tree Snake AN.PNG|Brown tree snake (Boiga irregularis) Green Anole.png|Carolina anole (Anolis carolinensis) Box Turtle.png|Box turtle (Terrapene carolina) Draco.PNG|Draco lizard (Draco volans) Diamondback Terrapin.png|Diamondback terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin) EasternDiamondbackRattlesnakes.png|Eastern diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) CommonKingsnake.png|Eastern kingsnake (Lampropeltis getula) Eyelash Viper.png|Eyelash viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) Gharial.PNG|False gharial (Tomistoma schlegelii) Galapagos Giant Tortoise.png|Galápagos tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) Gila Monster.png|Gila monster (Heloderma suspectum) Green Iguana.png|Green iguana (Iguana iguana) HawksbillTurtle.png|Hawksbill sea turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) Indian cobra.PNG|Indian cobra (Naja naja) King Cobra 2.PNG|King cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) Chinese Leopard Gecko AM.PNG|Lichtenfelder's gecko (Goniurosaurus lichtenfelderi) Loggerhead Sea Turtle.png|Loggerhead sea turtle (Caretta caretta) Long-nosed Leopard Lizards.png|Long-nosed leopard lizard (Gambelia wislizenii) Milk Snake AM.PNG|Milk snake (Lampropeltis triangulum) Nose-horned Chameleon.png|Nose-horned chameleon (Calumma nasutum) Nile Crocodile.PNG|Nile crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) Nile Monitor.PNG|Nile monitor (Varanus niloticus) Target 3.JPG|Parson's chameleon (Calumma parsonii) Basalisk Lizard.jepg.png|Plumed basilisk(Basiliscus plumifrons) PrairieKingsnake.jpeg.png|Prairie kingsnake (Lampropeltis calligaster) PrairieRattlesnake.jpeg.png|Prairie rattlesnake (Crotalus viridis) Radiated Tortoise.png|Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) ReticulatedPython.jpeg.png|Reticulated python (Python reticulatus) CollardLizard.png|Sonoran collared lizard (Crotaphytus nebrius) Spectacled Caiman AN.PNG|Spectacled caiman (Caiman crocodilius) Spiny Softshell Turtle.png|Spiny softshell turtle (Apalone spinifera) Thorny Devil AN.PNG|Thorny devil (Moloch horridus) Tokay Gecko AN.PNG|Tokay gecko (Gekko gecko) Turnip-tailed Gecko.png|Turnip-tailed gecko (Thecadactylus rapicauda) Veiled Chameleon.PNG|Veiled chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) Virgin Islands Dwarf Sphaero.png|Virgin Islands Dwarf Sphaero (Sphaerodactylus parthenopion) WartyChameleon.png|Warty chameleon (Furcifer verrucosus) Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.png|Western diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) See also * [[List of animal characters in Wild Kratts|List of animal characters in Wild Kratts]] Category:Animals Species seen in Wild Kratts